User talk:Bentendo
Note!: If your topic has been moved to one of the archives, start a NEW topic here! I will not be checking the archived talk pages. , not to be rude, but surely this needs to be a little bit more comprehensive?|20:02, October 31, 2009 (UTC)}} :How does it look now? Anything else I should add to it? SoftVeteran pops up in the ad rotation here I have noticed the last few days that every now and then SoftVeteran pops up in the ad rotation here (http://nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Nintendo_Wiki) right on the main page much of the time. It's like earth according to the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy: Mostly Harmless; but annoying. Never click on anything in it's window or it will start to install malware. On windows hit Control-Alt-Delete and kill the task with taskmanager (Internet Explorer) and you won't get the malware. If you think you might have got it, just check \Program Files for a SoftVeteran Software directory as it creates one. I'll leave it up to you where this warning should go here (Watercooler?). Of coourse, people are likely to see it here too. --Bcw142 12:41, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I Do generally use Firefox under Ubuntu linux here, but from work most of the machines are running Windows so I notice it then. --Bcw142 16:03, October 22, 2009 (UTC) LOL Thanks, though I don't think that is something the NP staff would want to hear, lol! Hopefully they wouldn't get mad, there is still plenty to add to that article. -- FF_Fan 00:10, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Help making templates I'm thinking about starting a Wiki for ClayFighter, and I need some templates to go along with it. Have you heard of ClayFighter? If you haven't, that's fine, but I need some help making certain templates for it. - BattleFranky202 23:58, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for offering to help. I want them to look different form this sight. To be more elaborate and colorful, like the series itself. Good luck on the research, since ClayFighter fans are far and few. That's part of why I want to make the Wiki, so that fans can gather and add their knowledge to the Wiki, and for people new to the series to learn about it more. I want three templates, namely a stub template, an image template, a character template, and a game template. The game template can be however you'd like, just include stuff like a place for the image/boxart, an optional caption, release date, which system, etc. For the stub, which should come automatically with the Wiki, am I right? Well, I want to change it so say something like: "This article is a stub. Help sculpt it into a masterpiece by it!", something like that. And for the image template... I was thinking of having this character from the series called the "Blob", who's a green blob of clay who's also a shapeshifter, put a picture of him in there and have it say "The Blob can become many things, but he can't make a representation of this article! If you have a good image for it, one and it here!" You know what I mean? And as for the character template, I want it to have a place for an image of the character, a caption, first appearance, latest appearance, home stage, affiliation (good or evil), likes, dislikes, wants, job, motto, and catchphrase (what they say when they get chosen in ClayFighter 63⅓). If you could to all that, or at least tell me how to do some of that, I'd be VERY grateful! BTW, I made the ClayFighter articles on here, so check some of them out. I use what info I have. - BattleFranky202 04:41, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Problem with a template The stub template to be exact. http://clayfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Stub At first it looked fine, but then I used it on an article, and then... Well, look: http://clayfighter.wikia.com/wiki/ClayFighter The text underneath the stub is so small. What's wrong? - BattleFranky202 21:07, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Re: Lists Thanks. I got the information about the stages from YouTube videos :)TheUltimateKoopa 00:11, November 12, 2009 (UTC)